


Sweet Wine Kisses, Love

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Drunk Cuddles, Drunk David Rose, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: A little post-ep for S6 Ep 7 Moira Rosé which is also a prompt fill for "small kisses littered across the other's face".
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Sweet Wine Kisses, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well despite the uncertain, scary times we are living in. 
> 
> This little idea came to me while I was watching one of my comfort episodes, Moira Rosé, and I finally got it done and it fits this prompt from the 50 kiss prompts list: "Small kisses littered across the other's face."
> 
> Forgive me for the bland title, I am a writer who cannot title her works to save her life.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friend for reading this over for me at like midnight and for being so supportive of me when my self-doubting is at its max!
> 
> Enjoy!!

By the time Patrick and Johnny have corralled a very drunk David and Moira out of the winery and towards their respective cars, Patrick is basically holding his fiancé up. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" David slurs as he stops in his tracks for what is probably the tenth time in their short walk to the car and looks at Patrick right in the face. "Yes you have baby...multiple times in the last five minutes." Patrick replies with a teasing smile. "Well I'm telling you again...cuz you're beautiful...like a sunset...or, or a flower like a daisy oooh or a rose...wait, that's MY name!" David rambles and lets out a laugh at the end. Patrick tries to stifle his laugh with a kiss to the top of David's head. "It is your name yes David. Can we get to the car now baby? I think you need some water and some sleep." He says and tries to direct David to walk towards the car again. "Mkay." David agrees and leans his weight against Patrick again, trying to bury his face in Patrick's neck which proves to be difficult since David is the taller of the two.  
  
With only one more interruption in the form of Moira yelling out to David that they should have wine outings more often, Patrick finally manages to get David all the way to the car. "Patrick look! The sun is gonna set!" David says excitedly and points behind Patrick to where the sun is lowering on the horizon. "Mmhmm now lets get you home before it gets dark." He says and kisses David's jaw. "I don't wanna get in the car...wanna stay right here." David says and snuggles further into Patrick's embrace. "David, baby, you have to get in the car. We can cuddle after we get home." Patrick says and starts maneuvering David into the passenger's seat. David clings on tighter to Patrick but sits in the seat with his feet out of the car still on the ground. Patrick crouches down in front of him and pulls back to meet his eyes. "You're so beautiful." David whispers, his voice sounding awestruck. "Thank you David. Can you get in the car properly please, my love?" Patrick asks, his cheeks flushed from the compliment. "C'mere wanna kiss you." David says, his words kind of slurring together as he wraps his arms around Patrick's neck, pulling Patrick's face a little closer. He starts by placing a tiny, slightly messy peck on Patrick's temple, then his cheekbone, then just under his eye. David continues to make his way across his fiancé's beautiful face with tiny kisses and somewhere around halfway through the process he begins whispering "I love you" against Patrick's skin between each kiss. When David finally reaches his mouth, they both lean in and share a sweet, love-filled kiss before pulling back and resting their foreheads against each other's as they catch their breath.   
  
"David, I love you and I know you want me to hold you right now but we need to get back to the motel okay? I promise we can go right to bed when we get there." He says and lets one of his hands scratch at David's hair softly.   
  
"Fine...but can we get food? Please?" David asks, his lips forming a cute little pout that Patrick can't help but lean in and kiss. "Of course, my love." He says and gives David one more quick peck before lifting David's legs into the car and quickly shutting the door before his very drunk fiancé can find his way back out of it.   
  
  
Patrick quickly gets to the driver's side and gets in the car. "Missed you honey." David slurs as he turns his head to face Patrick. "I missed you too. Now, let's get going, shall we?" Patrick smiles and starts the car. He drives them to David's favourite pizza place in Elmdale and gets their order to go before driving back to the motel.   
  
He pulls the car into a spot near David and Alexis' room and looks over at his fiancé. David had fallen asleep after they picked up their takeout and had yet to wake up. Patrick decided it'd be easier to bring the food in first then come back and get David so he grabs their dinner and makes his way to the room. He gets inside and the room is empty so Alexis must still be out. He can however hear Mr. Rose's hushed voice coming from the adjoined room. He sets their food down on the small table, gets two bottles of water out, and moves the trash can closer to David's bed. Normally David isn't one to throw up after too much alcohol, but Patrick is nothing if not prepared. He sets the trash can down and hurries back to wake his fiancé and get him inside.  
  
Patrick opens the passenger's side door of the car and crouches down beside where David is still sleeping. "David," he says softly, lifting a hand to gently card through his hair, "baby it's me. We're home. Come on, time to get up." "Hmmwha....?" David murmurs and blinks his eyes open. "We're home. Time to go inside baby." Patrick says again softly and leans over to kiss David's temple. "Mkay." He hums and allows Patrick to maneuver him out of the car.   
  
As soon as David is standing, he sways and Patrick has to tighten his arms around his waist to keep him from falling over. David lets out a dramatic, exaggerated gasp and wraps his arms around Patrick's neck. "My hero!" He sighs and leans in to kiss Patrick on the mouth but misses and pecks his cheek instead. "Okay David, let's get you inside." Patrick says softly and, with a hand on the small of his back and most of his weight leaning on him, leads David inside.  
  
As soon as they enter the motel room, David notices that it's empty. "No ones home Patrick! That means we can get sexy!" David says as he shimmies his shoulders, his words slurring together. "Hmm as tempting as that is, I really don't think that's an option right now." Patrick laughs as he directs David over to his bed. "Why not?" David huffs and moves to cross his arms but ultimately loses his balance and plops down unceremoniously onto the bed. Patrick barely manages to hold back his laughter as he stands in front of David and pulls him to a sitting position.  
  
"You can barely even stand David. Come on, let's get you some water and food then we can take a nap." Patrick says, reaching to grab one of the water bottles off the nightstand. He uncaps it and presses the edge to David's lips. David finally realizes what he's meant to do so he takes the water from Patrick and drinks. He quickly drinks the water down, emptying the bottle and hands it back to Patrick, looking up at him. "You're really pretty...like so, so pretty!" David slurs and smiles up at him. "Mm thank you baby, you're very pretty too. Do you wanna eat some pizza?" Patrick asks and cards his fingers through David's hair. "Mmhmm yes pizza please!" David says excitedly, a bright smile appearing on his face. "Of course. Can you let me go get the pizza David?" He smirks. "Hmmmno wanna hug you." David says and tightens his arms around Patrick's waist, nuzzling his face into Patrick's stomach.   
  
Patrick tries his best to stifle a laugh as he gently pulls away from David's embrace. David lets out an annoyed hum. "David, the pizza is on the table, I have to go get it in order for you to be able to eat it." Patrick reasons. "Hm fine." David relents, unwinding his arms from his fiancé's waist and crossing them over his chest. Patrick laughs softly at David's antics as he retrieves their pizza, some napkins, and two more bottles of water and brings it all over to David. He sets everything on the nightstand and turns toward David. "Baby, can you scoot up and get comfy?" Patrick asks softly. "Hmm?" David hums questioningly. Patrick can tell the wine is slowly wearing off of David but that it is also leaving him with a dull ache beginning in his head. "David? You okay?" He says. "Yeah...m'head starting to hurt." He mumbles. "Okay, let's get comfy so we can get some food in you." Patrick says and kisses the top of David's head softly before gently maneuvering him to sit with his back against the headboard of the bed. Patrick makes himself comfortable beside him and sets the pizza box down between the two of them.   
  
They spend the better part of the next hour eating their pizza and with Patrick carding his free hand through David's hair, softly scratching at his head.   
  
They've just finished eating and shuffled into a more cuddled position when the door opens and Alexis enters the room. "Hey look, it's my favourite brother...and David!" She smirks at them as she makes her way to her little home office space to set her purse, phone, and keys down before turning back to them. "Fuck off Alexis some of us are dying here!" David groans and snuggles deeper into Patrick's embrace. "Ew David, why do you look like mom after one of her closet episodes?" Alexis asks, not lowering her voice at all. "Make her stop." David whines, his eyes still shut and face still buried in Patrick's chest. "He and your mom went to some winery earlier and seemingly drank the whole vineyard." Patrick laughs and continues scratching at David's hair. "Kay well don't throw up David. Anyway...I'm gonna go get ready for bed!" She says and gathers her things before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Feeling any better baby?" Patrick asks as he looks down at his fiancé. "Hmm not really...I'm sorry I left you here alone earlier. We can have a redo of Patrick Day when I don't feel like death." David says and snuggles in closer. "I appreciate that David, thank you. Now, don't worry about it anymore okay. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asks. "Hmmnope...what you're doing now is good. Thank you for taking care of me. I love you." David says softly, opening his eyes for the first time in a bit to look up at Patrick. They're slightly dazed, wet, and full of love and adoration for the man he is so utterly, impossibly in love with that Patrick can't help but lean down and kiss him softly. "I love you so much David." He says, his eyes mirroring the emotions and love found in David's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter (egoanesthesia) and tumblr (endingsenseless)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying take care of yourselves and others, wear your masks, practice social distancing, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
